Busy Bea: Rise of the Machines
| image = Busy Bea Rise of the Machines 4.png | caption = | season = 2 | production = 210a | broadcast = 59 | story = Nick Confalone Neal Dusedau Meghan McCarthy Tim McCeon | writer = Ian Wasseluk | storyboards = Ian Wasseluk | ws = | director = C. H. Greenblatt William Reiss | us = May 11, 2012 | international = | xd = | abcf = | pairedwith = "Brothers' Day" (production) | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Bea breaks her fin and is convinced that her life is over since she can't participate in any of her school activities. Randy Pincherson offers Bea a suitable solution, but it comes with a catch. Episode Summary The story begins with Bea singing her song "Busy Bea". After her song is over, she lifts up all her friends, and they all collapse on her, causing her fin to break. Milo says that she will need to go to the nurse. He sends her to go to Nurse Fishington, the school nurse. Bea explains that her fin is fine, and then she moves it. She realizes she needs that cast. Then, Bea is out in the school hallway, and she thinks her friends won't love her anymore because her fin is broken and she can't do as many things as she normally can do. This is because of her broken fin. Randy Pincherson shows up, out of nowhere, wearing a devil suit, and Bea explains that she is too upset to tell him to go away. Randy says he was about to go to Steve Jackson's Awesome Fish Party. Randy also says he was hiding in the garbage can, listening to Bea talk to herself about not being awesome anymore. He lends her a robot suit for free, until her fin heals. Then, another fish shows up with a broken leg, and says that a robot suit would be cool to have. Randy tells him to go away, and that this is for Bea. Bea thanks Randy, and takes the robot suit home. Later, Milo and Oscar are coming to give Bea some Feel Better presents, and they find Bea making a pizza, juggling, and riding a unicycle at the same time. Bea keeps it a secret that she got it from Randy, because then everyone would want one. Bea says that she rented it, which was not exactly lying. That night, Bea sleeps in the robot suit, and at about midnight, she sleepwalks through Milo and Oscar's house. Milo says he saw Bea walk through their house. The two go to investigate. Randy actually is controlling the robot suit, so he made Bea get up to go out on a date with Bea. He wakes up Bea once she is inside his house, and then Randy makes a deal. He says she will have to go out on a date with her, tell everyone how handsome he is, and feed him grapes every hour. If Bea doesn't do that, she wouldn't be able to keep the robot suit. She says that she will do it. Milo, Oscar, Jumbo, and Albert come to save Bea. Shellsea turns up, too. Randy has the remote, so he programs the robot suit to chase after the boys. Bea tells them to look out, and then the boys 'transform' into special superheroes to save Bea. Shellsea does not want to 'transform'. They form a robot: Oscar being the head, Milo being the arms, and Jumbo and Albert as the feet. Randy starts laughing and gives Bea the remote while he chases them around. Bea decides to get more awesome than ever. Just as she is about to make the robot suit bigger, Shellsea comes up to Bea and asks twice what she is doing. Bea says she is going to make herself more awesome than ever. Shellsea explains to Bea that she and her friends like her just the way she is. Bea says that Shellsea is right, and presses the button on the remote control. Randy says that that is the self destruct button. It is clear that Bea, Milo, Oscar, Jumbo, Albert, and Randy all end up in the Fish Hospital. Everyone is lying in beds, except Randy, who is in a wheelchair. He says that he can make an even better robot suit and Bea says that this is enough. All the fish learn that they should never trust Randy when he lends them a robot power suit. Songs *''Busy Bea'' Transcript Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *Tex Mechs Memorable Quotes Background Information * Production Information * Errors *Shellsea has not been in the hospital after the robot suit exploded. Continuity *This is the swcond time Bea dates Randy. (Diary of a Lost Fish). *This is the seventh episode with Bea's name (Bea Stays in the Picture, Bea Becomes an Adult Fish, Queen Bea, Bea's Commercial, Bea Dates Milo, Bea Sneaks Out). *This is the second time Bea plays basketball. (Mascotastrophe). *This is the third time Randy tricks somebody (Milo's Big Idea, Halloween Haul). *This is the second time Milo's whole body breaks. (Doris Flores Gorgeous). *This is the eighth time Bea uses her cellphone (Funny Fish, Queen Bea, Dances with Wolf Fish, Dollars and Fish, Diary of a Lost Fish, We've Got Fish Spirit, Adventures in Fish-Sitting, Bea Sneaks Out). *This the second time Bea takes message (Diary of a Lost Fish). *This is the third time Galactic Fish Battles Limited Edition Fork Saber is seen (Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes, Guys' Night Out). *This is the fifth time Milo tries to save Bea (Fish Out of Water, Hooray for Hamsterwood, Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story, Diary of a Lost Fish, Bea's Commercial). *This is the third time Oscar tries to save Bea (Hooray for Hamsterwood, Diary of a Lost Fish, Halloween Haul); because Oscar saves everybody from ants (including Bea) (Halloween Haul). *This is the fifth time Bea is on the stage (Fish Out of Water, Fail Fish, Fish School Musical, Fish Talent Show). *This is the third time Bea is at the mall (Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus, Merry Fishmas, Milo). *This is the third time Milo and Oscar were seen at the mall (Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus, Employee Discount). Allusions *'Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines': The name of this episode is a parody of Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines *'Power Rangers': When the boys dress up, they ''transform like Super Sentai and make references to the Sabre-tooth Tiger and T-Rex (Sabre-tooth Kitty and Tyranno-Claw). Also, they become parts of a robot and combine like Zords and a Megazord.'' *'Futurama': In this episode, Randy (dressed in a devil costume) gives a robot suit to Bea. This is similar to the plot of Futurama's "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings", where the Robot Devil gives Fry his robot hands. *'Voltron Panthra Force:' When the boys attempt to form the large 'robot', it is also a reference to the cartoon "Voltron Force" Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Maxwell Atoms as Shark * Tiny Lister as Mr. Mussels * Vanessa Marshall as Kid with Top Hat * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Richard Simmons as Coach Salmons * Dana Snyder as Bud * Josh Sussman as Randy Pincherson * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Bea Goldfishberg